Hua Chen Yu
Perfil thumb|250px|Hua Chen Yu *'Nombre:' 华晨宇 / Hua Chen Yu *'Apodos:' Hua Hua *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Shiyan, Hubei, China *'Estatura:' 172 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' Hua Chen Yu Studio Carrera 'Pre Debut' Hua Chen Yu, también conocido como Hua Hua, es un cantante y compositor chino. Salió a la fama después de ganar el concurso de canto Super Boy 2013 producido por Hunan TV, China. Después de ganar la competencia, Hua Hua firmó con el sello discográfico EE-Media 'Debut' Hua Chen Yu fue a Italia y España para filmar para el reality show de TVN "Divas Hit the Road" en abril de 2014 y el programa se transmitió a partir del 25 de abril. Hua lanzó su álbum debut "Quasimodo's Gift" en septiembre de 2014, cuyo volumen de ventas había sido clasificado como el Top 1 en la lista de ventas anuales (100) de Jingdong Top 100. Su primer concierto personal, "Mars" Concert, se celebró en Beijing el 6 de septiembre de 2014, incluso antes de que se lanzara su álbum de debut. Más de 10,000 entradas se agotaron en dos minutos, batiendo varios récords y convirtiéndose en el primer cantante de música continental de su generación que organiza conciertos en una gran arena. Un concierto adicional el 7 de septiembre se anunció y se agotó debido a la alta demanda. El concierto del 6 de septiembre se transmitió en vivo a través de QQ Music. '2015' El 1 de enero, Hua Chen Yu se unió por primera vez y actuó en la Gala de Año Nuevo de Liaoning TV. El 15 de enero lanza su single "Shimmer". El 8 de febrero, Billboard invitó a Hua Hua como espectador VIP a la 57ª entrega anual de los Premios Grammy. El 17 de febrero, actuó en la Gala de Año Nuevo Chino de Liaoning TV. El 27 de abril, se lanzó su canción experimental vocal "Cancer". A principios de mayo, se anunció que el concierto de Hua Hua, "2015 Mars Concert", se celebraría el 1 de agosto en Shanghai. Casi 3500 boletos se agotaron en 35 segundos mientras más de 160,000 personas estaban en línea. Debido a la acalorada respuesta, su compañía anunció dos shows adicionales en el mismo lugar, el 31 de julio y el 2 de agosto, respectivamente. Esto lo convirtió en el primer cantante continental en celebrar un concierto durante tres noches consecutivas en el mismo lugar. Su concierto el 1 de agosto fue transmitido en línea a través de Tencent y Hunan TV. El 25 de junio lanza el single "King and Beggar" junto a Yang Zhong Wei. El 28 de octubre, su segundo álbum "Aliens" comenzó a pre-ordenar en Jingdong. Las 30,000 piezas limitadas se agotaron en un día. El 7 de noviembre, su primer álbum digital también comenzó a pre-ordenar. En 8 minutos, se vendieron más de 100,000 piezas. El 18 de diciembre, "Aliens" se puso a la venta en plataformas de música en el extranjero como iTunes, mientras que la versión en el extranjero de "Aliens" también se comenzó a vender oficialmente el 22 de diciembre. El video promocional de "Aliens" se transmitió en la pantalla LED en New York Time Square durante una semana a partir del 23 de diciembre. '2016' El 7 de abril, lanzó la canción "Mars Intelligence Agency", que es el tema principal del programa de entrevistas en línea con el mismo título. El 9 de abril, participó en el 16º Festival Anual de Música Top China como embajador y recibió dos premios: Mejor Interpretación Anual por su álbum Aliens y Mejor Ídolo Anual. El 8 de julio, se anunció que la canción recién lanzada de Chenyu Hua, "Here We Are", sería el tema principal de la película Line Walker. El 16 de agosto, Hua Hua lanzó su segunda canción en inglés "For Forever". El "2016 Mars Concert" se llevó a cabo en tres ciudades: Beijing, Shanghai y Shenzhen. Desde octubre de 2016 hasta enero de 2017, Hua Hua participó como mentor y juez de celebridades en la primera temporada de 天籁 之 战 (The Next) junto a Karen Mok , Fei Yu Ching y Yang Kun . '2017' Después de filmar The Next, Hua Hua fue a estudiar en Berklee College of Music hasta finales de marzo. El 7 de marzo de 2017, lanzó su tercer álbum H. El 3 de junio, Hua Hua se unió al reality show de viajes "Flowers on Trip" (旅途 的 花样) junto con Lin Chi Ling , Zhang Xin Yi , Aarif Rahman y otros. Viajaron a Marruecos, Rusia, Noruega y Dinamarca. El 13 de julio, Hua fue anunciado embajador de la marca Estee Lauder China. El 27 de septiembre, el juego MMO móvil Kings of Glory (王者 荣耀) lanzó la canción del personaje del juego Luban por Hua Chen Yu. El "2017 Mars Concert" se celebró los días 13 y 14 de octubre en el Beijing Cadillac Arena. Esta vez, solo una de las fechas del concierto se transmitió en vivo en línea y solo reunió a más de 4 millones de espectadores en vivo. Desde octubre de 2017 hasta enero de 2018, Hua continuó su papel como mentor de celebridades y juez en la segunda temporada de The Next junto a Karen Mok, Fei Yu Ching, Yang Kun y Zhang Jie '2018' En febrero, Hua Hua se unió a Singer 2018 (歌手 2018) después de rechazar el programa durante tres años, junto a Jessie J , Wang Feng , Tengger , Angela Chang , James Li, Juno Su, KZ Tandingan y más. Entre mayo y septiembre, participó en el concurso de canto de Tencent "The Coming One 2" (明日 之 子 2) junto con Chris Lee (李宇春), Wu Tsing Fong (吳青峰) y Yang Mi (杨 幂) como mentor de la parte vocal. El "2018 Mars Concert" se llevó a cabo el 8 y 9 de septiembre en el Estadio Nacional de Beijing ("Bird Nest") para su quinto aniversario de debut. Los boletos se agotaron nuevamente en un minuto. El 12 de diciembre, ganó el premio al Músico del Año en los premios Harper's BAZAAR 2018 Men of the Year y el más buscado en toda Asia en los Premios Yahoo Asia Buzz 2018. '2019' El 1 de enero de 2019, "Hua Chenyu Studio Official" publicó su primer weibo, lo que significó la primera aparición del propio estudio de Hua Chen Yu. El estudio todavía está bajo EE-Media, pero opera de manera independiente. Temas para Dramas *''Jackdaw boy (寒鸦少年)'' tema para Fights Break Sphere (2018) *''Through the Heart (穿心)'' tema para Shuttle Love Millennium (2016) Temas para Películas *''Qi Tian (齊天)'' tema para Wukong (2017) *''To Be Free'' tema para The Warrior's Gate (2016) *''Here We Are'' tema para Line Walker (2016) *''Goodbye to youth (青春再见)'' tema para Forever Young (2014) *''Hi, freedom (hi，自由)'' tema para Forever Young (2014) *''Hey, You are still young (趁你还年轻)'' tema para Up In The Wind (2013) Programas de TV *The Coming One 3 (2019) (Mentor) *Ace vs Ace: Season 4 (王牌對王牌 4) (Zhejiang TV, 2019) *Singer 2018 (Hunan TV, 2018) *The Coming One 2 (2018) *Let Go Of My Baby: Season 3 (2018)(Ep.7-8) *The Next season 2 (2017) *Flowers on Trip (2017) *The Coming One (2017) *The Next season 1 (天籁之战) (2016) *Fresh Sunday (2016) (Ep 3) *Keep Running: Season 4 (2016)(Ep. 12) *Divas Hit the Road: Season 1 (2014) *Super Boy (快樂男聲) (Hunan TV, 2013) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Digital Singles' Colaboraciones *Yang Kun - Hanging color (挂彩) (2017) Conciertos *'2014 Mars Concert' **06 y 07 Septiembre - Beijing, China - Beijing Mastercard Center *'2015 Mars Concert' **31 Julio / 01 y 02 Agosto - Shanhai, China - Shanghai Indoor Stadium (Shanghai Grand Stage) *'2016 Mars Concert Tour' **02 Julio - Beijing, China - Beijing LeSports Center **21 Agosto - Shanghai, China -Shanghai Mercedes-Benz Arena **06 Septiembre - Shenzhen, China - Shenzhen Bay Sports Center *'2017 Mars Concert' **13 y 14 Octubre - Beijing, China - Beijing Cadillac Arena *'2018 Mars Concert' **08 y 09 Septiembre - Beijing, China - Beijing Bird Nest National Stadium *'2019 Mars Concert' **15, 16 y 17 Noviembre - Curiosidades *'Estudios:' Conservatorio de Música de Wuhan *Sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 2 años y vivió con su padre durante su infancia, quien se volvió a casar cuando tenía 10 años. *Comenzó a tocar la flauta a la edad de 6 años y tomó clases de piano en quinto grado. *Escribió su primera canción a los doce años después de dominar el piano. Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china Galería Hua Chen Yu-1.jpg Hua Chen Yu-2.jpg Hua Chen Yu-3.jpg Hua Chen Yu-4.jpg Hua Chen Yu-5.jpg Hua Chen Yu-6.jpg Hua Chen Yu-7.jpg Hua Chen Yu-8.jpg Videografía Archivo:華晨宇【Why Nobody Fights】Official 官方 MV|Why Nobody Fights Archivo:華晨宇【煙火裡的塵埃】Official 官方 MV|Dust in the fireworks Archivo:華晨宇【卡西莫多的禮物】Official 官方 MV|Quasimodo's gift Archivo:華晨宇【不朽】Official MV|Immortal Archivo:華晨宇【國王與乞丐】Official 官方 MV|King and Beggar feat. Yang Zhong We Archivo:華晨宇【蜉蝣】Official 官方 MV|Fu You Archivo:華晨宇 -《我管你》(真我版) MV|I Don't Care (Ver. True Self) Archivo:華晨宇【與火星的孩子對話】Official 官方 MV|Conversations with ET Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CSolista